It Started as an Interview
by christian-cat100
Summary: A short piece of insanity. Need I say more? R&R!


** It Started as an Interview**

**As the audience filled the arena, a head poked out from behind the curtain. It nodded to the cameraman who signaled the sound crew. Instantly, a theme song blared from the speakers. Viewers franticly found their seats. A tall girl walked out wearing a big smile. **

**"Welcome, "she said, "to 'It Started as an Interview'. I'm your host ChristianCat or commonly known as CC." A wild cheer rose up from the crowd. "Thank you, thank you," the girl said. "Please remain seated. Anyway, today we will go deep into the life of everyone's favorite magic cat, Mistoffelees!" Another wild cheer arose. The black and white tuxedo peeked out from backstage before shyly making his way to the sofa onstage. **

**"H-hi everyone," he smiled. "Hello, CC."**

**"Hi, Misto. Can I call you Misto?"**

**"Sure," he shrugged.**

** "Well, Misto, shall we get started?" CC sat down on the opposite side of the wrap-around couch. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who is dying to know your dark secrets." Mistoffelees gave her a blank look. "You know, your dark secrets?" she hinted. Mistoffelees still just gave her a blank look. "You know, Misto, your DARK SECRETS?" Mistoffelees frowned a minute and then grinned.**

**"Ah, yes, my dark secrets." He paused, snapped his fingers, and pulled out a stack of note cards. "Dark secrets, dark secrets," he mumbled to himself, shuffling through the cards. CC smacked her forehead. "Aha!" Mistoffelees shouted, proudly. "Found it!" he said to CC who was glaring at him.**

**"Well, why don't you tell us what it says," CC said through clenched teeth. **

**"Okay," Mistoffelees said and held up the card. "I made out with Jellylorum." he read off the card. The audience gasped.**

**"Eeeew!" CC said in disgust. "Misto, are you sure that's the right card?"**

**"Uh, maybe it's this one. Rumpleteazer didn't really steal her pearls, I did." The audience gasped. One lady in the front row fainted. **

**"Misto," CC said with a sigh of impatience. "I really don't want to hurt you. But I'm about ready to break your scrawny neck faster than you can say 'Bob's your uncle'!"**

**Mistoffelees gaped at her. "How did you know?" he whispered. **

**"Know what?"**

**"That Bob's my uncle." Mistoffelees said. "I never told anyone about Uncle Bob. He was a Hungarian fish-slapper."**

**"What?" CC said. "That's not true!"**

**"It is too." said Mistoffelees indignantly.**

**"Is not."**

**"Is too!"**

**"Is not!"**

**"Is too and I can prove it!"**

**"How?" asked CC, who was sure she was right.**

**"Tantomile and Coricopat," said Mistoffelees smugly. As if on cue, the two twins slinked on stage and stood beside Mistoffelees. **

**"It is true," they said together.**

**"See, told ya!" Mistoffelees said and stuck out his tongue at CC. "You need to check your facts."  
"Oh and this is coming from a guy who sleeps with a stuffed mouse!" said CC, who was upset because she had lost the arguement. Mistoffelees's face got red and he jumped up.**

**"Uh oh," Tantomile said.**

**"Um, CC," Coricopat began.**

**"That's it!" Mistoffelees interrupted. "I'm sick of people being mean to the magician! First Plato, when he started going out with Victoria behind my back and now you're making fun of Mr Mousey!" **

**"What!" CC yelled. "Plato's going out with Victoria? Plato!" The tom walked(or actually swaggered) out and draped an arm around CC's shoulder. **

**"Yeah?" he asked.**

**"Plato Poo," CC started. "Please say you're not going out with Victoria." **

**"Um, CC, I need to talk to you privately, " Plato said and he pulled CC back stage. The murmur of voices could be heard and then CC yelled, "NOOOOOO!" She ran out on stage, bawling her eyes out. "He was my Plato Poo!" **

**Tantomile and Coricopat both looked at CC, bawling her eyes out, and at Mistoffelees, who was still complaining about unfair treatment to stuffed mouse lovers, and then looked at each other. **

**"Let's," said Tantomile.**

**"Get out of here!" Coricopat finished. "Before we turn insane!"**

**And so it started as an interview and ended as a soap opera. Will CC ever get Plato back? Will Mistoffelees be able to save his reputation now that the secret of Mr. Mousey is out? Tune in next time to "It Started as an Interview".**


End file.
